


Good for you buck

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Doesn't want to hurt the reader, Bucky Loves and wants to protect the reader, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nightmare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bucky, Smut, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@therebeltype request: Idk how old this is lol but uh, can you do one where the reader is the shy quiet type(virgin) and her and Bucky are best friends. One night the bucky has a nightmare so she sneaks into the readers room and gets in bed with her and he tells her the dream was about him hurting her and they end up kissing which leads to ya know ;) . And basically hesitant to do anything with her in fear of hurting her and she tells him that she trusts him and then they do the deed. (Gentle,sweet,tiny bit rough plz) LMAO PLZ DO THIS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for you buck

*Bucky pov*

I'm love her it's as simple as that. I'm a better man when I'm around her and I love everything about her. I appreciate the fact that she doesn't judge me for what I did in the past. Constantly reminding me that the past is the past and we can only move forward now. Steve always tells me that Im a perfect for her. Which I didn't believe because she's way out of my league. He would tell me I have helped her break out of her shell since I joined the team. He would say she was super shy and only speak when she absolutely had to. It was because of that I had taken it upon myself to defend her whenever someone tried to talk down to her. There were also times when she would defend me as well, those moments I truly loved about her. Mainly because I know it takes her a lot to confront someone.

"Alright guys I'm calling it a night, I'll see you guys in the morning" We were all having movie a night when we all turned to y/n who was now standing up. She was getting her blanket from the couch. Everyone said their goodnights to her while I just stared at her. "Goodnight Bucky" she spoke as she caught me staring.

"Goodnight y/n" I got up and I hugged her a little too long before she left.

"Dude when are you going to tell y/n that you are in love with her" Natasha asked as I sat down next to Steve again.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Did you really say that" Scott the newest addition to the team spoke up. "My daughter could tell something was up between you two and she's only visited here twice." Everyone started to agree with Scott.

"Yeah whatever let's just continue to watch the movie" I replied while watching the movie I was no longer interested in.

*midnight y/n pov*

Making my way back to my room after drinking a glass of water I stopped in front of Bucky's room. I heard him yelling, gosh I hope he's ok. Ever since he joined the team I've developed a soft spot for him. He's become one of my good friends. I know he's been through so much that even though I'm not the most vocal person I would stick up for him.

"Bucky are you ok?" I knocked on his door but the only responds I got was more yelling. "F.r.i.d.a.y. can you unlock Bucky's door, I think he needs help" the door soon unlocked and I rushed inside. I closed it so the screams wouldn't wake everyone else up.

"NOOO how could I do this to you" Bucky screamed as he was thrashing on his bed.

"Bucky Bucky Bucky it's ok you're safe it's just a dream, wake up it's just a dream." I started to pet his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Y/n?" Bucky started to wake up

"Yes it's me, I'm right here Bucky" I reach to grab his hands. "I'm right here Bucky, it was just a dream"

"It felt so real though" tears started to run down Bucky's face.

"Do you want me to stay with you" I asked as I wiped away his tears.

"Yes please, I don't want to be alone" Bucky rolled over to make room for me on his bed. I got under the covers and cuddled up next to him, his human hand was wrapped around my waist. I held onto him repeating that it was ok and that it was just a dream. After a while Bucky's heart rate went back to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it buck" I asked against his chest hoping he would tell me what he dreamt about.

"It was about you" he paused before continuing. "I went into the winter soldier mode and I . . . " Bucky took a deep breath before continuing "I was choking you to death" we were both silent for a while.

"It's ok Bucky it was just a dream" I looked up at him and got his human hand. "You didn't actually do it" I placed his hand on my cheek to reassure him. "I know you would never hurt me" I moved his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles, never breaking eye contact with him. "I trust you" I placed a kiss on his cheek, soon I felt his lips on mine. I was taken aback at first but quickly decided to kiss him back. It was sweet and innocent, not what I would of expected from an ex-assassin. I found myself laying on top of Bucky as our kiss became more passionate and possessive. Right as I was about to lift my shirt off he placed me next to him.

"What's wrong" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"I . . . I don't want to hurt you" Bucky replied as he sat up on the bed, and turned so I couldn't see his face.

"Buck I trust you"I kneeled behind him as I hugged him from behind "I know you won't hurt me" I kissed the back of his neck as my left and started rubbing his stomach. "I trust you so much that I want you to be my first" I finally spoke as I was dying of embarrassment that I confessed I was still a virgin.

"See even more of a reason not to do it" Bucky tried to get up but my grip tightened.

"No buck don't you see I trust and love you enough that I want to do it with you. I love you Bucky" I finally confessed to him how I truly felt about him. I have always had feelings for Bucky, ever since I met him. The only reason I never admitted it to anyone was because Steve told us he wasn't stable enough to think about ever being in a relationship. Unfortunately my feelings for him only intensified as our friendship grew stronger. The only person who actually did know about my crush was Wanda. The only reason why was because she read my mind. I had to make her promise not to say anything, and like the kind hearted woman she is she kept the promise.

"You love me?" Bucky turned to look at me.

"Yeah for a while now" I was staring at my hands. "Do you?" I held my breath hoping he said yes. I mean I was hoping our little make out session was a clue that he at least liked me more than a friend.

"Yes I do, I love you so much y/n" Bucky reattached his lips onto mine again. "I love you so much but I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you" Bucky rested his forehead against mine.

"I trust you buck, I trust you so much" I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss again.

"Please.tell.me.if.I.hurt.you, I.don't.want.to.hurt.you" Bucky managed to say in between kisses.

"I will, don't worry" Bucky placed his hand on my back as he lowered us onto the bed. He scooted up until my head hit his pillow, our lips attached the entire time. I felt both his human and metal hands under my shirt before lifting it off my body. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and slid it off my body. Staring at my naked upper half a smile crept up on Bucky's face before diving in and attached his lips to my right breast.

"You're so beautiful y/n" Bucky praised as sucked my nipple and played with the other one. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the pleasure Bucky was giving me.

"Mmm Bucky that feels nice"

"And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet" Bucky smirked as he mirrored what he did to my right to my left one. Once he was satisfied with my breast me started to leave opened mouth kisses down my body. Stopping just above my pajama shorts. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm more than ok with just kissing and playing with your beautiful breast." Bucky asked secretly hoping I'd say for him to continue.

"Yes buck I'm sure, I want you" with that Bucky slid both my shorts and underwear off. I felt the instant need to cover up, but Bucky removed my hands and smiled up at me.

"Don't be shy, you look beautiful" Bucky reassured me as he kissed my hip bones. "I'm going to have a taste before we get started ok?" I nodded my head yes as he spread my legs. "So beautiful" he mumbled to himself before his face dissapeard between my legs.

"Bucky oh god" my eyes rolled back as his tongue made contact with my clit.

"You like that y/n"

"Yes oh god keep doing that" my hands got tangled in his hair as he did what I told him to do.

"Is it ok if I insert my fingers inside you?" Unable to speak because of the pleasured state I was in I nodded my head yes. I began to moan low at first but as Bucky started to play with my clit, my moans got louder and louder. Soon I felt a pressure in my stomach.

"Bucky I think I'm going to cum" I heaved

"Cum for me y/n"

"Bucky ! ! !" I yelled as I came all over his fingers.

"Oh god you look gorgeous when you cum" Bucky praised me as he removed his fingers from my now soaked pussy and licked his fingers clean. "And you taste good too". Bucky then took off his sweat and underwear. I couldn't help but stare at his well endowed member. I just hope it fits inside me. "You like what you see y/n? It's all yours" Bucky got on top of me again.

"Yes Bucky, please I want you inside me" I begged as he started teasing my slit with his cock before his slowly eased himself inside me. "Ow" I shut my eyes as I felt a pain in my lower region.

"Are you ok do want me to stop" Bucky asked as he started to panic.

"It's ok buck I heard it hurts the first time for girls. Just go really slow please"

"I'll go as slow as you want" Bucky wiped the tears that were falling off my face. True to his word Bucky went slower than before until he was completely inside me. He stayed still so I could adjust to him before I gave him the ok to move.

"Bucky it's ok you can move now" I moaned now fully comfortable with him inside me. He began to move slow at first, not wanting to hurt me. Our lips molded together as my arms clung to his back.

"Mmm y/n you feel so good" Bucky groaned as I bit his lower lip. His his metal arm snaked around my lower back as he pressed me closer to him. Though he's going at a slow pace his thrust were sharp. We weren't having sex, we were making love.

"Mmm Bucky, can you move a little faster"I moaned louder as he complied and started picking up his pace. Our moans grew louder and louder as my second orgasm was rapidly approached. "Bucky I'm going to cum again" I closed my eyes as Bucky started to gradually speed up his pace.

"It's ok y/n you can cum again, I'm not far behind. Let go" Bucky's soothing words took me over the edge

"Bucky ! ! ! " came for a second time. This time around his cock.

"Y/n" Bucky growled as I felt him cum inside me. We held onto each other as if we were afraid one of us was going to disappear. Bucky eventually rolled off me but pulled me into an embrace. "I love you so much y/n, I promise you I will never leave your side" I felt Bucky press a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you so much too Bucky, and I promise I won't ever leave your side as well" I curled myself up next to him as he pulled the covers over our bodies as we drifted off to sleep.

*the next day Steve's pov*

"Hey buck do you-" i stopped talking when I noticed y/n was laying next to Bucky in his room. They're clothes thrown on the floor, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened here. I quietly exited Bucky's room, trying not to wake them when I bumped into Natasha.

"Have you seen y/n? I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out for breakfast but she's not in her room?" I pointed to Bucky's room and she quietly opened it and closed it once she saw what was going on. "I fucking knew it. There was always a small part of me that knew y/n liked Bucky. Good for them, so do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Yeah let me just change, I'll meet you in the living room" Natasha nodded before leaving. I peeked inside Bucky's room again. "Good for you buck" I whispered before leaving.


End file.
